


Requiem Letters

by Brona



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: I have a lot of Testament of Youth feelings, Kingsman AU, M/M, This should be a drabble but something went wrong, World War I
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brona/pseuds/Brona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy Unwin befindet sich an der Front des 1. Weltkriegs. Eines Tages enden die Briefe an seine große Liebe, Harry Hart, abrupt und ohne Vorwarnung. Harry sucht einen anderen Weg, um mit Eggsy in Kontakt zu treten, ohne zu ahnen, dass jeder einzelne Brief zur Gefahr für Eggsy wird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Requiem Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082521) by [Alenacantfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly), [Brona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brona/pseuds/Brona)



> Das sollte eigentlich nur ein nächtliches Drabble (bzw. eine Art Schreibübung) werden, um ein paar "Testament of Youth"-Gefühle loszuwerden. Nun ist es doch etwas länger geworden und ich werde womöglich einen kleinen Kurztext mit 2 Kapiteln machen.

“Sie sehen sehr mitgenommen aus, Mr. Hart. Alles in Ordnung?”

Harry zuckte zusammen, als hätte man ihm einen Schlag verpasst. Die Stimme des Hausmädchens hatte ihn überrascht. Um ehrlich zu sein, wusste er nicht, wie lange er bereits aus dem Fenster gestarrt hatte; das feste Gebilde von Zeit und Raum war irgendwann durch seine Hände geglitten.

“Ich”, fing er mit ruhiger Stimme an und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen und ihnen Sinn zu verleihen. Es dauerte, bis er wieder Herr all seiner Sinne war. Harry riss sich vom Anblick des Fensters los, drehte den Kopf zur Tür und sah dem Hausmädchen ins Gesicht. Sie war jung und hätte seine Tochter sein können, aber selbst in ihrem Gesicht hatte die Sorge und der Krieg Spuren hinterlassen. “Ich warte nur auf Post”, sagte er und seine Stimme wurde mit jedem ausgesprochenem Wort leiser.

Das Hausmädchen verstand seinen Kummer, vielleicht besser, als sonst jemand in dem Haus. Sie konnte sich den Luxus nicht leisten, den ganzen Tag aus dem Fenster zu starren und auf ein Lebenszeichen zu warten. Aber sie teilten das gleiche Schicksal. Auch sie wartete auf Post von der Front. Ihre dunklen Locken wippten auf und ab, als sie ein paar Mal nickte. Augen voll von dieser fassbaren, dunklen Trauer, die Harry Hart jedem Morgen im Spiegel begegnete.

Als sie kein Wort sagte, hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er war nicht gerne der Mittelpunkt in diesem Haus. Hinter seinem Rücken sprachen die Mädchen bereits über ihn und seine _enge Bindung_ zum Nachbarsjungen. Für viele war es nur eine verquere Freundschaft, die sich in diesen verrückten Zeiten irgendwann entwickelt hatte. Als wäre der Junge der Sohn, den Harry Hart niemals haben würde. Andere lasen zwischen den Zeilen und sahen weitaus mehr. Das wurde ihm immer wieder bewusst, wenn er ihnen auf dem Flur über dem Weg lief oder in den Garten trat, wenn sie die Wäsche aufhingen. Die Gespräche erstarben augenblicklich. Das taten sie immer, wenn er ihren kleinen, eingeschworenen Zirkel störte. Aber in Anwesenheit dieser Mädchen, die ihn wie ein offenes Buch gelesen hatten, war die Stille erdrückend. Nur die Augen sprachen, triefend von Abscheu und Vorwurf. 

Harry lenkte das Thema auf sie, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sich seine Welt nicht nur um ein paar Themen drehte, die er an einer Hand abzählen konnte. “Wann hast du das letzte Mal Post von deinem Verlobten bekommen?”, erkundigte er sich höflich und legte ein Lächeln auf, das ihn nach wenigen Sekunden bereits müde machte. Eine Gefühlsregung, die ihm in den letzten Wochen fremd geworden war.

“Oh!”, rief das Mädchen mit dem Lockenkopf aus und die Erschöpfung blätterte wie alte Farbe von ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten und mit Vergnügen beobachte er, wie sie aufgeregt ein bisschen auf der Stelle trat. “Er hat mir vor drei Tagen geschrieben und mir bestätigt, dass es ihm gut geht und dass sie sicher sind. Wenn alles klappt, kann er Ende des Monats für ein paar Tage nach Hause kommen. Wir wollen die Zeit dann nutzen, um zu heiraten, Mr. Hart.”

Harry Hart hatte falsch gelegen: in seiner Welt drehte sich doch alles nur um ein paar wenige Themen. Besser gesagt: um Eggsy. Das begriff er, als das Hausmädchen von einem Glück sprach, das er nie kosten würde und ihn in eben jenem Moment mehr traf, als jeder Blick aus dem Fenster.

“Vor drei Tagen”, war das einzige, das er nach einer langen Pause sagte. Das falsche Lächeln auf den Lippen, waren es nur seine feuchten Augen, die seine wahren Gefühle verrieten.

“Wann haben Sie das letzte Mal Post von der Front bekommen?”, fragte das Mädchen. Harry ahnte, dass sie von seiner Liebe wusste, aber ihn nicht verurteilte. Mit Zurückhaltung und Mitgefühl war sie die Einzige im Haus, die sich immer wieder nach dem Jungen erkundigte und sich mit ihm freute, wenn Post kam. 

“Vor einem Monat”, sagte er, die Stimme rau, als könnte sie jeden Moment brechen. Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte man ihn als verweichlichten Mann bezeichnet. Ein Lehrer, der dem Krieg entkommen war und sich lieber mit Literatur und Musik in seinem Haus verbarrikadierte. Kein richtiger Mann. _’Nur Frauen bleiben zurück, wenn der Krieg ausbricht’_ , hatte die dicke Köchin einmal beim Pflücken der Äpfel laut verkündet. Es war ihr egal gewesen, dass er jedes Wort gehört hatte. Für die Menschen saß er auf einer Stufe mit Schwäche. Es war kein Geheimnis und doch erlaubte er sich nicht, in Anwesenheit des Hausmädchens zu weinen. Harry strich sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen, als wäre er nur müde, unsagbar müde.

“Ich”, er holte tief Luft, “habe mitbekommen, dass er seiner Mutter in der Zwischenzeit geschrieben hat. Dreimal.” Und kein einziger Brief für ihn. Eggsy Unwin, der Junge den er mehr als alles andere liebte, bedachte ihn mit keiner einzigen Zeile. “Also weiß ich zumindest, dass es ihm gut geht. Das ist schön, ja", flüsternd. "Aber er antwortet mir nicht.”

Das Hausmädchen knetete ihre Schürze nervös mit den Fingern und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. “Vielleicht sind die Briefe verloren gegangen?”

Vielleicht. Die Möglichkeit bestand. Der Krieg hatte wohl so manche Botschaft an die Liebsten im Kampf verschlungen. Aber wieso sollten nur seine Briefe an Eggsy verschwinden? Alle von ihnen. Das ergab keinen Sinn. “Das wird es wohl sein”, sagte er matt und rieb sich die Augenbrauen, als würde sich eine Migräne ankündigen. “Ich denke, ich werde mich ein paar Stunden hinlegen.”

Es war zwölf Uhr mittags, aber sie sagte nichts. Nur ein gehorsames, energisches Nicken, bevor sie mit einem Korb dreckiger Wäsche den Raum verließ und ihn wieder alleine mit seinen Gedanken ließ. Wären sie Vögel, er hätte die Käfigtür weit geöffnet und sie in die Freiheit entlassen, um endlich frei von all dem Lärm in seinem Kopf zu sein. 

Harry konnte nicht schlafen. Nachdem er sich eine Stunde von einer Seite zur anderen gewälzt hatte, fand er sich am Schreibtisch vor dem Fenster zum Hof wieder. Der Himmel war in ein sattes Blau getaucht. Wolken suchte man vergebens. Ein Wetter, wie man es selten in diesem Gebiet Englands fast. Es zog die Leute nach draußen, die lachend und unbeschwert die Sonnenstunden genossen. Harry Hart schloss sich in seinem Zimmer ein; er ertrug einen solchen Tag nicht, wenn er ihn nicht mit dem Jungen teilen konnte, den er liebte.

Der Silberlöffel gab ein klirrendes Geräusch von sich, als er beim Umrühren gegen das Porzellan stieß. Er nahm einen Schluck von dem frisch gebrühten Tee, ehe er nach der Feder griff und sie in das Tintenfass tauchte. So sehr ihn der Schmerz einer fehlenden Antwort verschlang, konnte er das Ritual nicht brechen. Während alle, die der Krieg zurückgelassen hatte, ihrem Leben so gut es ging, normal nachgingen, war ein Teil seines Herzens an der Front. Und es hatte nur wenige Tage gedauert, bis Harry begriffen hatte, dass er mit nur einem halben Herzen nicht leben konnte; er war nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. Funktionierte, aber lebte nicht. Die einzige Zeit des Tages, an der er sich lebendig fühlte, waren die Stunden, die er verbrachte, um an Eggsy zu schreiben.

_“Der Himmel trägt heute die Farbe deiner Augen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich an der Hand nehmen, mit in die Wälder ziehen, die nur uns gehören, und es dir zeigen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich mit dir zwischen den Bäumen niederlegen und mich in dem Blau deiner Augen verlieren. Ein Ozean, dem ich mein Leben ohne Zögern geben würde. Um niemals wieder von dir getrennt zu sein._

__

_Ich bin des Mitleids überdrüssig geworden; ein Wort mehr und ich werde krank, Eggsy. Es fühlt sich schlecht an. Denn nicht ich bin es, der tröstende Worte und mitfühlende Blicke verdient hat. Du bist es, der die Grausamkeit der menschlichen Rasse mit eigenen Augen erlebt. Du bist es, der in der allgegenwärtigen Nähe des Todes wohl nie zur Ruhe kommt. Wo auch immer du bist, ich hoffe, es geht dir gut. Wenn du spürst, dass das Leid dich niederdrückt, erinnere dich daran, dass du mein Herz hast. Wenn du brichst, ich bin da. Lass mich dich nach Hause tragen, wenn alles um dich herum zerfällt._

_Ich warte auf dich. Auf ein einzelnes Wort von dir, das mich nicht vergessen lässt, dass du noch atmest. Ich schließe meine Augen und spüre deine Brust an meiner, wie sie sich im Schlaf hebt und senkt. Wir hatten Momente des Friedens - ich fand sie alle in deinen Armen. Die Welt stand still, wenn du bei mir warst. Nun, wo du fern bist, verstreicht jeder Tag innerhalb von Sekunden. Ein Herzschlag nur und ein Leben ist vorbei._

__

_Meine Gedanken sind bei dir, wenn ich aufwache. Meine Gedanken sind bei dir, wenn ich einschlafe. Die Stunden dazwischen fülle ich mit Worten an dich, die niemals über meine Lippen kommen werden. Die Erinnerung an dich haftet noch immer an ihnen._

_Komm zurück zu mir._

_In ewiger Liebe,_

_Harry”_

* * *

Was immer es für Gefühle waren, er konnte sie nicht beim Namen nennen, als er Eggsys Mutter auf dem Hof sah. In der rechten Hand: zwei Seiten Briefe, die ihren Namen trugen - nicht den von Harry.

“Mein Sohn”, sagte sie, als sie vor Harry zum Stehen kam, “Gary, Sie erinnern sich noch an ihn, Mr. Hart?”

“Das tue ich. Was ist mit ihm?” Er versuchte ruhig zu klingen, aber innerlich tobten die Gefühle. Damit sie nicht sah, wie sehr er mit einem Mal zitterte, verschränkte er die Hände hinter dem Rücken und bohrte seine Fingernägel tief in die Handteller.

Michelle lächelte; sie ahnte nichts. “Mein Junge ist es offensichtlich leid geworden, immer nur Post von seiner lieben Mutter zu bekommen. Er hat mich gebeten, Sie zu fragen, ob Sie ihm nicht schreiben und von einem Ihrer Bücher schreiben wollen, damit er auf andere Gedanken kommt. Ich wollte gar nicht erst fragen, Mr. Hart, weil-”

“Nein”, fiel er ihr aufgebracht ins Wort und seine Stimme überschlug sich. “Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie zu mir gekommen sind”, versuchte er mit ruhigerer Stimme zu sagen. _Er hat mich nicht vergessen._ “Kann ich … kann ich ihn lesen?” Er nickte auf den Brief in Michelles Hand. Eine Sekunde wusste sie nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Überrumpelt von seiner Reaktion; Mr. Hart war immerhin als distanzierter, fast schon kühler Mann bekannt. Ein solches Verhalten an ihm war ungewöhnlich. Auffällig.

“Natürlich”, sagte sie nach einem Zögern und reichte ihm den Brief.

“Ich … Ich brauche …” Er spürte das Papier in seiner Handfläche. Weich, so oft hatte man es gefaltet, geöffnet und wieder gefaltet. “Ich brauche mein Lesebrille, Mrs Unwin. Ginge es in Ordnung, wenn eines der Mädchen Ihnen den Brief später zurückbringt?”

Er musste hier weg. Unmöglich, dass er die Zeilen in Anwesenheit von Eggsys Mutter lesen könnte. Die Tränen brannten bereits jetzt in seinen Augen. Nur noch wenige Sekunden und sie wären hier und würden alles verraten, was sie so lange versteckt hatten. “Aber selbstverständlich, Mr. Hart. Nehmen Sie sich alle Zeit der Welt”, sagte Michelle Unwin mit einem leicht irritierten Gesichtsausdruck. Harry murmelte ein “Haben Sie dank” und stolperte ins Haus, den Brief von Eggsy so fest an sein Herz gedrückt, dass er spürte, wie sich seine Knöchel hart und unnachgiebig in seine Brust bohrten.

Harry lehnte sich gegen die geschlossene Zimmertür, die Klinke drückte sich unangenehm zwischen seine Rippen. Seine Augen fielen wieder auf den Brief in seiner Hand und er glitt plump und in fahrigen Bewegungen zu Boden. 

_“Meine geliebte Mutter,_

_ich danke Dir für deinen letzten Brief, der mich vorgestern erreicht hat. Ich sehne den Tag herbei, an dem ich dich wieder in die Arme schließen und sehen kann, wie groß die kleine Daisy geworden ist. Bitte küss sie von mir und versichere ihr, dass kein Tag vergeht, an dem ich nicht an sie denke._

_Wir haben die letzten Tage im Schützengraben verbracht und das Artilleriefeuer nimmt kein Ende. Die Kälte setzt uns zu und ich sehe den Wunsch nach Überleben in den Gesichtern meiner Kameraden schwinden. Es vergeht kein Tag, an dem wir nicht Verluste hinnehmen müssen. Viele junge Männer sterben vor unseren Augen und wir sind unfähig, etwas dagegen zu tun._

_Ich habe Freunde fallen sehen und erlebt, wie andere den Verstand zwischen Schlamm und Leichen verloren haben. Gestern Nacht wachten wir durch den Gesang eines Soldaten aus unseren Reihen auf. Er hatte sich die Kleider vom Leib gerissen und den Schützengraben ungeschützt und singend verlassen; für einen Moment fürchtete ich, dass ich den Schlaf noch nicht abgeschüttelt hatte. Die Deutschen erschossen ihn vor unseren Augen. Noch nie war mir die Stille so drückend vorgekommen, wie nach seinem Tod, als die letzten Zeilen seines Liedes noch die Luft schwängerten._

__

_Aber ich bin es leid, dir von all dem Elend an der Front zu berichten. Erzähle mir von all deinen Stunden, Mutter und lass mich gedanklich zu dir kommen. Ich sehne mich nach einer Flucht von diesem Ort, im Geiste. Ein guter Freund hat mir lange Zeit geschrieben, aber nun erreichen mich nur noch deine Briefe. Ich fürchte, dass etwas vorgefallen ist. Noch mehr Sorge an diesem Fleck ertrage ich nicht. Ich bitte dich, unseren Nachbarn zu fragen, ob er mir nicht von den Büchern schreiben will, über die er einst unterrichtet hat. Um etwas zu haben, in das ich mich flüchten kann, wenn ich die Augen schließe._

_Dein dich liebender Sohn,_

_Eggsy”_

Die einzigen Zeugen seiner Tränen, waren die gedrungenen, schmalen Zeilen von Eggsy. Harry presste sich die Hand auf den Mund, um jeden Laut des Schluchzens zu unterdrücken; niemand sollte ihn hören. Niemand sollte ihn schwach sehen. Zu lesen, wie schlecht die Situation an der Front war, machte ihm mehr Sorgen, als all seine Briefe, die den Weg nicht zu dem Jungen gefunden hatten. 

Er saß zwei Stunden weinend auf dem Boden, bevor er sich an den Schreibtisch setzte und nach der Feder griff. Jedes Wort, das er niederschrieb, verschwamm unter all den Tränen vor seinen Augen, aber er setzte keine Sekunde ab. Schrieb und schrieb, weil er nichts anderes tun konnte. Jedes Mal, wenn die Feder über das Papier kratzte, war es wie eine Berührung im Verborgenen. Jedes Wort eine Liebkosung auf Eggsys nackter Haut. Jedes Kratzen ein Wispern im Ohr des Jungen, der seine Wangen küsste seine Fingerspitzen über Harrys Wirbelsäule gleiten ließ.

_“Eggsy,_

_meine Tage bestehen aus Briefe an dich. Ich habe dir jeden Tag geschrieben, ich habe dich nie vergessen. Es geht mir gut, du musst dich nicht sorgen. Es ginge mir besser, wenn du hier bei mir wärst, aber ich bin am Leben und das Ding in meiner Brust schlägt weiterhin._

__

_Es bricht mir das Herz, zu lesen, dass der Krieg dich fest in seinem Griff hat. Wenn diese Welt gerecht wäre, würde sie dir niemals diese Seiten des Lebens zeigen. Du hast es verdient, nur vergängliche Schönheit zu sehen. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich all das Leid mit meinen Augen aufnehmen, damit du für ewig blind dafür bist._

_Ich liebe dich._

_Ich vermisse dich._

_Jeder Tag, an dem du nicht bei mir bist, ist ein Tag, an dem ich nicht lebe. Ich sehe nur noch Sinn darin, mich an den Schreibtisch zu setzen und dir zu schreiben. Ich habe kein Bild von dir und muss mit der Erinnerung in meinem Herzen leben. Aber mit jedem Tag wird dein Antlitz vor meinen Augen blasser. Ich denke oft an unsere letzten Tage im Wald. Deine Küsse haben Narben auf meiner Haut hinterlassen, die ich nicht sehen kann, aber nicht aus meinen Gedanken weichen. Ich habe dir mein Herz und mein Leben versprochen, als wir beieinander lagen. Ich tue es noch immer. Ein Teil von mir hat die Wälder niemals verlassen und liegt noch immer dort mit dir; der Krieg, wir haben ihn nur geträumt._

_Bitte komm zurück zu mir._

_In ewiger Liebe,_

_Harry”_

Er las seine Nachricht ein- und zweimal, bevor er sie in seiner Hand zerknüllte und ein frisches Blatt Papier nahm. Harrys Finger verkrampften sich, als er den ersten Buchstaben aufsetzte. Ein Chaos an Tinte, das er nicht korrigierte. “Gary, deine Mutter kam mit deiner Bitte zu mir, der ich sehr gerne nachkommen möchte”, begann er seine Nachricht und füllte sie mit leeren Worten über Geschichten der Bronte-Schwestern und Oscar Wilde. Es war kein Platz für Liebesbekennungen, nicht einmal zwischen den Zeilen. Aber er hoffte, dass der Junge in jeder Botschaft, jeder einzelnen Silbe las, was auf Harrys Zunge ruhte: _Ich liebe dich. Komm zurück zu mir._


	2. Chapter 2

Es waren drei, vielleicht auch vier Wochen, in denen alles gut lief. Harry merkte zu Beginn nicht einmal, wie sehr es ihn in Wahrheit vernichtete, nicht das sagen zu können, was er wirklich aussprechen wollte. Sich immer zurückhalten zu müssen, wenn er die Feder ansetzte und die dunkle Tinte langsam in das Papier sickerte. Vor jedem Brief musste er sich in Erinnerung rufen, dass auf diesem Papier, das von Eggsys Mutter liebevoll gefaltet werden würde, kein Platz für Träume, gemeinsame Erinnerungen und einem Ruf nach Liebe war. Es fiel ihm schwer, aber er nahm es hin. Jede Nacht schreckte er im Schlaf auf, schweißgebadet und verfolgt von den Sätzen, die seinen Kopf nie verlassen durften.

Die Hausmädchen beobachteten mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und unterdrücktem Gekicher, wie in den ersten Tagen neues Leben in Harry Hart kam. Mit dem Ausbruch des Krieges, war seine Leidenschaft für die Literatur gestorben. Das Tor zu fernen Welten und fiktivem Leid verschloss sich vor ihm, als die Welt vor seinen Fenstern zu Grunde ging. Er ertrug es nicht länger, Schauergeschichten und Dramen zu lesen. Ein Blick in die Zeitung reichte dafür aus. Aber Eggsys Bitte hatte etwas aufgewirbelt. Wie ein Atemzug den dichten Staubfilm, der sich plötzlich löste, als Harry Hart die dicken, gebundenen Bücher das erste Mal seit langer Zeit aus den Regalen zog. Er merkte nicht einmal, wie das Mädchen mit den dunklen Locken ihn vom Flur aus beobachtete: das erste Tageslicht flutete den Raum mit einem goldenen Glanz. Staub tanzte schwerelos durch die Luft, wann immer Harry Hart ein neues Buch ergriff und aufschlug, um einen Blick in andere Welten zu werfen, von denen er Eggsy berichten wollte.

Michelle Unwin lächelte selig, wann immer er vor ihrer Tür auftauchte und ihr seine Seiten gab; es dauerte nicht lange, bis seine Ausführungen über literarische Werke länger wurden, als die Zeilen der besorgten Mutter. Sie sagte nichts. An dem kleinen Funkeln in ihren Augen wusste Harry, dass sie nichts ahnte. Mit aller Mühe erwiderte er dieses kleine Lächeln, wenn sie ihm die vollgeschriebenen Seiten abnahm; der bohrende Wunsch in ihrer Nähe, es laut auszusprechen, wie viel Eggsy ihm bedeutete - aber er konnte nicht. Diese Zeit hatte keinen Platz für Männer wie ihn. 

Harry war bereits an der Tür, wann immer er den Postboten in der Ferne erkannte. Eine Woche reichte aus und er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass kein Brief zu ihm kam. Nervös und unruhig lief er durch das Erdgeschoss, den Blick immer wieder nach draußen gewandt. Stets auf der Suche nach einem Fleck, von dem aus er das Haus der Unwins besser sehen konnte, um Michelles Reaktion auf Eggsys Brief zu sehen. Zu sehen, wann sie den Brief gelesen hatte, um - zufällig - nach draußen zu gehen und sich - zufällig - nach Eggsy zu erkundigen und danach, ob er ihm denn wieder ein paar Zeilen schreiben sollte. Er benahm sich wie ein Schuljunge, der unter den ersten Gefühlswirrungen begraben wurde. Harry fluchte leise vor sich hin, wann immer er mit einem Brief in der Hand, Michelle Unwins Garten verließ und über den Hof zurück zu seinem Haus ging. Es war peinlich. Unangebracht, sich so aufzuführen. Aber es war Liebe. Und Liebe war nie schlecht.

Je mehr Harry schrieb, umso spärlicher wurden Eggsys Antworten. Mit jedem Tag, der verstrich und jedem Brief, der eintraf, schwanden seine Worte auf dem Papier. Das unberührte Weiß wurde übermächtig. Er füllte mehrere Seiten, das erste Mal, nachdem Harry ihm das Anwesen von “Wuthering Heights” und all die Charaktere der Geschichte beschrieben hatte. Wie ein vorlauter Schüler kommentierte Eggsy in kurzen Sätzen alles, wovon Harry ihm erzählt hatte. Heathcliff sei ein “Idiot, ein sehr großer sogar”, packte Eggsy in seine erste Antwort. “Ich habe die Vermutung, dass er nicht länger in Wuthering Heights lebt, sondern hier. Manchmal steht er auf der Seite des Feindes, manchmal liegt er neben mir im Schützengraben. Ihn zu erschlagen oder zu erschießen, bringt wohl nichts. Kommt er dann zurück wie Cathys Geist und treibt uns alle in den Wahnsinn?” In jedem seiner Sätze konnte Harry das freche Grinsen auf Eggsys Gesicht sehen, als stünde er dicht vor ihm. Unberührt vom Krieg, noch immer der Junge, der ihm ohne Zögern die Stirn bot.

Aber dann wurden mit jedem Brief seine Antworten kürzer. Die Zeilen an Harry. Und er fühlte, wie er den Jungen ein weiteres Mal zu verlieren drohte. Er drehte Eggsys Briefe mehrmals hin und her, doch er suchte vergebens nach den dummen, kleinen Kommentaren. In dem nächsten Brief sprach der junge Soldat nur noch seinen Dank an _”Mr. Hart”_ aus. Eine Zeile, kalt wie ein Dolch, der sich ihm zwischen die Schulterblätter bohrte. _”Liebe Mutter, richte Mr. Hart meinem Dank aus.”_ Mehr nicht. Der Tag, an dem Eggsys Briefe von Anfang bis Ende nur noch eine Botschaft an seine Mutter waren - kein Dank, keine Bitte nach Harrys Worten - wusste Harry, dass er verloren hatte. 

__

_“Bitte sag Mr. Hart, dass seine Zeilen nicht länger von Nöten sind.”_

Die Bediensteten zuckten zusammen, als sie seine Schreie hörten. Das Geräusch eines Tieres, das unter Schmerzen litt. Sie liefen ins Haus und folgten dem Lärm - Porzellan zersplitterte, Töpfe knallten - aber die Tür zur Küche war verschlossen. Nur das Mädchen mit den dunklen Locken presste die Handflächen gegen die Tür und bat Harry, die Tür zu öffnen. "Nein!", schrie er. "Verschwindet! Schert euch zum Teufel!" Niemand sollte ihn so sehen.

Am nächsten Morgen fanden sie die Küche verwüstet vor; Harry Hart lag in seinem Bett und sprach kein einziges Wort. Als das Hausmädchen abends wiederkam, sah er aus, als hätte er sich kein einziges Mal bewegt. Aber sie bemerkte das Feuer, das er im Kamin angezündet hatte. Und die knisternden Flammen, die alles verschlangen, was sie erreichen konnten: Dickens und Doyle und Wells. Die Bronte-Schwestern. Poe. Eliot.

Drei Tage verließ er sein Zimmer nicht und die Mädchen mieden ihn. Nur der wippende Lockenkopf stahl sich hin und wieder in sein Blickfeld, wenn er die Augen müde öffnete und hörte, wie sie die Eimer aus dem Raum trug, in dem er sein Geschäft erledigte. Er weinte wieder, weil er sich schämte. Wie hatte dieser Junge es geschafft, ihn so einfach zu zerstören? “Er hat mich verflucht, oh Gott, er hat mich verflucht”, weinte Harry, als er die warmen, feingliedrigen Hände des Hausmädchens auf seiner Stirn fühlte, wie sie ihm das Haar aus der Stirn strich. Sie sagte kein Wort. Selbst dann nicht, als er schluchzte und “Ich bin so ein Narr, wieso _liebe_ ich, wieso liebe ich ihn” hervorpresste. Er schluckte mit verkrampften Kiefermuskeln und vergrub sein Gesicht wie ein Kind in ihrem Schoß; der Geruch von Seife und warmen Kartoffeln an ihrer Schürze stieg ihm in die Nase und gab ihm ein Gefühl von Sicherheit. Ihre Finger strichen noch immer durch Harrys dunklen Haarschopf, als er schließlich einschlief. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

Harry hatte aufgehört, Eggsy persönlich zu schreiben, an dem Tag, als der Junge über seine Mutter Kontakt zu ihm gesucht hatte. Noch immer wusste er nicht, wo all die Briefe, die Liebesschwüre und geteilten Erinnerungen gelandet waren. Es war unmöglich, dass sie alle verloren gegangen waren. Ganz gleich, wie oft Harry diese Möglichkeit gedanklich durchspielte - er konnte sie nicht akzeptieren. Ein letzter Brief. Er musste einen letzten Brief an Eggsy schreiben. Nicht über dessen Mutter, nicht verpackt in distanzierten, kalten Wörtern über tote Schriftsteller. 

“Sie schreiben wieder?”, fragte das Mädchen mit den Locken, als sie seine Bettwäsche wechselte. Er sah sie nicht an, den Blick starr auf das leere Papier gerichtet. 

“Ein letztes Mal”, sagte er leise.

Einen Moment sagte sie nichts. Er hörte, wie sie sogar ihr geschäftiges Treiben unterbrach und es wieder ruhig im Raum wurde. “Dann sagen Sie alles, was Sie noch nicht gesagt haben”, sagte sie und mit flüsternden Schritten verließ sie den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

__

_”Eggsy,_

__

_ich habe dir oft gesagt, dass mein halbes Herz mit dir an die Front gezogen ist. Lange Zeit habe ich versucht, mit dem, was du in meiner Brust zurückgelassen hast, zu leben. Aber das war kein Leben. Jetzt weiß ich, dass jeder Tag ein Warten war. Ein Warten darauf, endlich wieder ganz zu sein. Manchmal liege ich wach und höre mein schlagendes Herz. Ein Traum vielleicht. Oder nur das Echo der Bomben, die dich in den Schlaf singen._

__

_An dem Tag, als du gingst, habe ich versucht, mich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, dass du nie wieder zurückkommen wirst. Aber es gelang mir nicht. An dem Tag, als du auf keinen meiner Briefe geantwortet hast, habe ich versucht, mich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, dass du mich vergessen hast. Aber es gelang mir nicht. Nun versuche ich zu akzeptieren, dass ich keinen Platz mehr in deinem Leben habe. Und du siehst mich ein drittes Mal scheitern._

__

_Erinnerst du dich daran, als wir das erste Mal miteinander gesprochen haben? Es gab viele Worte in den Jahren zuvor, ja. Flüchtige Fetzen, ein paar Höflichkeiten. Aber wir haben einander nie wirklich wahrgenommen, als wären wir nur verschwommene Gestalten in einem Traum des Anderen. Du hast mich im Wald erwischt, als ich gerade versucht habe, einen Hasen zu erschießen. Im Gegensatz zu dir war ich nie gut im Umgang mit dem Gewehr. Ich hörte dein Gelächter, als ein weiterer Schuss durch den Wald jagte, aber nur einen Baum traf. Eine Sekunde hatte ich überlegt, dich zu verjagen, wie ich alle Menschen aus meinem Leben verjagt habe. Aber als du näherkamst, die Hände erhoben und grinsend, habe ich eine Wärme in deinen Augen gesehen, die nur mir bestimmt war. Selbst jetzt, wo ich dich hassen und verdammen sollte, sitze ich hier und verzerre mich nach diesem Blick. Du hast mich wahrhaftig verflucht, Eggsy Unwin. Ohne dich bin ich nicht länger ich._

_Wir haben uns lange nicht eingestanden, dass da weitaus mehr war, als nur der Anfang einer Freundschaft. Niemand hat sich etwas gedacht, wenn wir morgens mit dem Gewehr in den Wald gingen. Nicht einmal, wenn wir jeden Nachmittag ohne Beute nach Hause kamen. Stundenlang musste ich spöttische Kommentare der Hausmädchen erdulden, die über unsere Jagdkünste nur lachen konnten. Wir haben es nicht einmal versucht, das ist die einzige Wahrheit. Am ersten Tag, als wir gemeinsam in den Wald gingen, liefen wir stundenlang durch das Dickicht, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Bis du schließlich einen Hirsch gesehen hast. Das wohl schönste Tier, das ich jemals gesehen habe. Majestätisch und stark._

_Bevor ich das Gewehr heben und auf den Hirsch zielen konnte, waren plötzlich deine Hände auf meinen Schultern. Ich spürte, wie dein Daumen meinen Nacken an der Stelle streifte, an welcher der Hemdkragen verrutscht war. Mit der federleichten Stärke eines jungen Mannes hast du mich niedergedrückt und den Lauf des Gewehrs in die Erde gepresst. Du hast mich nicht einmal angesehen, Eggsy. “Sehen Sie nur”, hast du in einem Atemzug geflüstert und lautlos deine Hand in die Richtung des Tieres gestreckt. Ich habe es gesehen. Ich habe es bewundert. Ich habe gesehen, was du gesehen hast. Und mit deiner rechten Hand noch immer auf meiner Schulter, dein Atem, der seitlich über meine Wange kratzte, wusste ich, dass wir in diesem Wald etwas gefunden hatten, wonach wir nie gesucht hatten._

__

_Unser erster Kuss war wie ein Kampf. Ich konnte deine Zähne unter den dünnen Lippen spüren, als wären sie dünn wie Papier. Ich hatte mich getäuscht. In dem Moment, in dem du meinen Kuss erwidert hast, kamst du mit einer Kraft und Leidenschaft auf mich zu, die mir Angst gemacht hat. Ich habe es geliebt. Ein paar Sekunden, dann habe ich deine Faust an meinen Rippen gespür und du hast Distanz zwischen uns gebracht. Schwer atmend und mit hochrotem Kopf hast du mich verflucht und beschimpft. Du hast mich einen “abartigen Perversen” genannt, aber keines deiner Worte hat mich wirklich getroffen. Weil ich es gespürt habe. Das selbe Verlangen, das auch mich verfolgt hat._

__

_Es war keine Liebe, die uns jeden Tag in den Wald trieb. Es war auch keine Liebe, die uns unvorsichtig und wild machte, bis wir uns die Kleider vom Leib streiften und uns dieser Sünde hingaben. Ich weiß, du würdest mich an dieser Stelle korrigieren, wenn du hier wärst, aber es ist die Wahrheit. Es war keine Liebe, nur Begierde._

__

_Aber die Liebe kam, sie kam und riss mich von den Füßen, stellte alles auf den Kopf, woran ich je geglaubt hatte. Ich habe mich an all den Abenden in dich verliebt, wenn du in meiner Küche saßst und den Hausmädchen mit deinen derben Geschichten imponiert hast. Sie haben sich alle Hals über Kopf in dich verliebt, aber du hattest nur Augen für mich. Ich weiß, ich habe mich an dem Tag in dich verliebt, als du krank warst und das Fieber dich dem Tod näher brachte. Unter einem Vorwand begleitete ich eines der Hausmädchen zu deiner Mutter, um dir Suppe zu bringen. Du sahst wie der Tod aus, Eggsy, blass und hager und hitzig. Du hast nicht gejammert, obwohl du jeden Grund dazu gehabt hättest. Du hast all deine Kraft zusammengenommen, mich angesehen und mir das Versprechen abgerungen, mich um deine Mutter und Daisy zu kümmern, wenn du sterben solltest. Du wolltest keine Hilfe für dich. Keine einzige Silbe. Ich habe mich in diesem Moment in dich verliebt. Ein weiteres Mal._

__

_Je schwächer ich war, umso stärker warst du. Seit du gegangen bist, erinnere ich mich oft an diesen einen Nachmittag. Als du mir erlaubt hast, zu sehen, wie zerbrechlich du in Wahrheit bist. In dem Moment, als wir das erste Mal im Wald beieinander lagen. Deine geröteten Wangen, der Schweiß auf deiner Stirn. Du hast mich angesehen, die Lippen geöffnet und deine Augenlider zitternd wie Schmetterlingsflügel. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich sah, wie fragil du warst, fern von all der Last und Verantwortung auf deinen Schultern, als du ablegen konntest, was du vorgabst, zu sein. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, in diesem Moment im Wald._

__

_Es gab diesen einen Tag im Sommer, als eines meiner Hausmädchen im Garten so unvorsichtig war, dass sie mein Tintenglas umstieß und den Aufsatz eines Schülers dadurch zerstörte. Meine Schreie und das Zetern haben dich angelockt. Als ich die Hand hob, um das arme Ding zu bestrafen, gruben sich deine Finger um mein Handgelenk und du hast mich aufgehalten. Ich habe euch beide an diesem Sommertag angeschrien und ich weiß, deine Mutter hat dich für dein Verhalten geohrfeigt. Ich konnte dir nie sagen, wie sehr ich mich in diesem Moment in dich verliebt habe. Du hast mich gehindert, ein Monster zu sein._

__

_Ich kann nicht verhindern, dass der Krieg aus dir ein Monster macht, um in diese Zeiten zu überleben. Bitte vergiss diese Worte niemals, Eggsy: Du bist kein Monster. Unter Blut und Dreck bist du noch immer der Junge, der die Wälder mit Gelächter füllt. Komm zurück und ich bin hier. Jede Nacht werde ich dich halten, jede Träne trocknen und jeden Albtraum mit dir bezwingen. Himmel und Hölle werden mich nicht von deiner Seite reißen können, wenn du es nicht befiehlst. Ich verspreche es dir._

__

_Dieser Brief wird womöglich nie deine Augen berühren, aber die Botschaft soll über all die Schlachtfelder erklingen. Ich liebe dich, Eggsy. Komm zurück zu mir._

__

_Für immer dein,_

__

_Harry_

Harry legte die Feder ab und holte Luft. Als sein Blick aus dem Fenster glitt, sah er, wie die Sonne unterging. Mit zitternden Händen hob er den Brief hoch und las seine Zeilen noch einmal. Das Licht tauchte das Papier in blutrote Farbe. Ein Omen, für das er blind war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein weiterer One-Shot und aus dem Drabbel, das dann ein 2-Kapitel-Text wurde, wurde jetzt ein 3-Kapitel-Text. (Dieses Mal aber wirklich. Hoffe ich.)


	3. Chapter 3

Eine Woche verstrich, in der Harrys Blick nach draußen erfolgslos blieb. Ruhelos streunte er durch das Haus, stürzte sich in Arbeiten vor dem Haus, nur um die kleinste Veränderung in dem festgefahrenen Alltag zu bemerken. Kein Brief für ihn. Kein Brief für Michelle Unwin.

“Ich weiß, ich wünsche mir jeden Tag, dass jemand auf einem klapprigen Fahrrad auf den Hof fährt und eine Nachricht für uns hat”, sagte er abends, als das Hausmädchen mit den Locken die Vorhänge zuzog. “Aber ein Teil von mir betet zu Gott, dass es nicht passieren wird. Ein Brief kann ein Lebenszeichen sein, aber auch ein Todesstoß. Wenn du dir eine Botschaft wünschst, liegt es nicht in deinen Händen, was du erhälst.” Er strich sich mit der Hand über die Augen, als wollte er die Lüge verscheuchen, an die er sich klammerte. Die er glauben wollte. Die nicht stark genug war, um ihn davon abzubringen, jeden Tag den Kopf zum Horizont zu drehen und auf ein Zeichen des Postboten zu warten.

Als die zweite Woche ohne Nachricht anbrach, herrschte eine aufgeregte, elektrisierende Freude im Haus. Selbst Harry ließ sich davon anstecken, obwohl keine Sekunde verging, in der er nicht ans Eggsy dachte. Es half ihm dabei, für ein paar Stunden zu vergessen, dass er nicht glücklich war. Die Welt war nicht grau. Es gab noch immer Freude. Und es waren Tränen der Freude - pur und in ihrer schönsten Form - die dem Hausmädchen mit den Locken in die Augen stiegen, als sie hörten, wie der Kies vor dem Haus aufgewirbelt wurde. Keine der Mägde konnte auch nur ein einziges Wort bilden; ein kollektives, hysterisches Lachen brach in der Küche aus, bei dem sich Harry theatralisch die Hände auf die Ohren drückte, um sich wieder in Ruhe seiner Zeitung widmen zu können. Aber insgeheim ließ auch er sich von diesem flatterhaften Gefühl mitnehmen, das ihm ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen malte. Schnatternd eilten die Frauen aus der Küche und ließen ihn für den Augenblick alleine. Der Lärm im Flur blieb weiterhin. 

Er war nicht böse, dass er sich auf kein einziges Wort konzentrieren konnte. Denn als er umblätterte, tauchten die dicht aneinander gepressten Namen der gefallenen Soldaten auf. Es waren so viele, dass die Seite bei einem flüchtigen Blick wirkte, als hätte man sie in schwarze Farbe getaucht. Hunderte Jungen, die nie wieder nach Hause kämen. _U …_ Harry schob sich die Brille auf die Nase und beugte sich über die Liste. _Unw …_ Seine Fingerspitzen streiften über die Zeitungsseite und er kratzte mit dem Fingernägeln sacht über jeden Namen mit _U_ , der nicht in _Unwin, Gary_ endete. Harry versuchte, jede Art von Emotionen in sich wegzusperren, solange er nicht am Ende der Liste angekommen war. Vergebens. Die Angst war bereits mit der Zeitung in dieses Haus gekommen. Hatte es sich als neue Heimat auserkoren, an dem Tag, als Eggsy in den Krieg gezogen war. Seitdem gab es keinen Tag ohne ihrer Anwesenheit, wann immer Harry in der Küche die Zeitung aufschlug. _Unwi …_

“Mr. Hart!” Die Tür wurde mit einem lauten Knall aufgestoßen, bei der die Klinke auf der anderen Seite gegen die Wand krachte. Es folgte ein kicherndes “Entschuldigung” und die Dielen ächzten unter dem Gewicht, als sich die Küche langsam wieder mit Menschen füllte. “Mr. Hart, sehen Sie, wer hier ist!”

_Unwi …_

Die Schritte kamen näher, aber Harrys Blick sezierte weiterhin die Liste. Es kostete ihn selbst mit der Lesebrille alle Konzentration, die kleingedruckten Namen zu entziffern. Die Schultern gestrafft, die Lippen nur noch ein dünner Strich in seinem Gesicht. Seine Wangenknochen zeichneten sich deutlich unter der blassen Haut ab, die Spuren von schlaflosen Nächten trug. Wieder sagte jemand seinen Namen und er war kurz davor, die Leute aus dem Raum zu scheuchen, damit er in Ruhe lesen konnte. Verstanden sie denn nicht, was er gerade durchlebte? Dass er Gewissheit brauchte?

Bis er aus dem Augenwinkel plötzlich etwas wahrnahm: die braune Soldaten-Uniform. Harry erstarrte. Vor seinem geistigen Auge tauchte Eggsy auf, lächelnd und mit schelmisch funkelnden Augen. Dieser freche, junge Mann, den er am liebsten vor der Welt hatte bewahren wollen. Mit einem Bündel Briefe in den Händen, die Harrys Namen trugen. Eggsys Gesicht hatte sich so sehr in Harrys Iriden gebrannt, dass es selbst dann im ersten Moment nicht verschwand, als er den Kopf zur Seite drehte und den Soldaten in seiner Küche anstarrte. Sein Herz setzte einen Moment aus, die Pupillen weiteten sich. Harry blinzelte und Eggsy verschwand. Löste sich wie ein Traum in den ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf. Was blieb, war ein hochgewachsener, schmächtiger Bursche, der in steifer Haltung neben dem Tisch zum Stehen gekommen war. 

Das Hausmädchen klammerte sich an seinen Arm und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen, war sie von all dem Glück geblendet. Sie sah nicht, wie tief der Schnitt ging, wie sehr diese Szene Harry Hart verletzte. Denn er wartete noch immer. “Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, dass er nach Hause kommt”, sagte sie und ihre kleinen Zähne blitzten bei einem breiten Grinsen zwischen den Lippen hervor. “Mein Tommy”, sagte sie und schmiegte sich näher an ihn. Der Junge in der Uniform war kein Fremder. Nur damals, als er das erste Mal nachts in Harrys Garten herumgelungert hatte, um sich heimlich mit dem Hausmädchen zu treffen, war er noch kein Soldat gewesen. Unberührt vom Krieg, wie Eggsy. Damals. 

“Tommy”, sagte Harry. Murmelnd. Fahrige Bewegungen, als er sich aufrichtete und dem Jungen die Hand reichte. “Schön zu sehen, dass es dir gut geht.”

“Ich habe zu danken, Mr. Hart, dass Sie erlaubt haben, dass ich ein paar Tage hier bleiben kann”, sagte Tommy, ein bisschen zu steif von Nervosität.

Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er dem Mädchen die Erlaubnis dazu gegeben hatte, aber vielleicht hatte sie ihn einmal in einer ungünstigen Situation danach gefragt. Er wusste es nicht. “Seht es als mein Geschenk für das Brautpaar an.” Harry rang sich zu einem Lächeln durch. Nun war die Zeit gekommen, in dem er sich für den Augenblick von seiner Angst lösen musste, um diesen beiden Menschen das letzte Glück der Welt zu erlauben: Liebe.

“Vielen Dank”, echote das junge Paar fast gleichzeitig und sie drehten die Köpfe und lächelten einander an, als würden sie sich zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder sehen. Harry sah, wie sie einander berührten und nah sein wollten. Schulter an Schulter gepresst, die Hände ineinander verhakt. 

“Nun, Tommy, vielleicht möchtest du dich ein bisschen ausruhen?" Es fiel ihm schwer, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Die Zeitung war noch immer in seiner Nähe und zog ihn wie ein schwarzes Loch immer tiefer in dieses unbehagliche Gefühl. Und das Braun der Uniform. Diese Farbe. Die Statur. Als wäre ein Fehler passiert. Als hätte sich das Leben geirrt und ihm den falschen Mann nach Hause geschickt. Und er wusste, dass es schlecht war, aber er ertappte sich trotzdem dabei, als er wünschte, Tommy wäre nie nach Hause gekommen und es wäre Eggsy, der seinen Platz füllte.

"Sehr gerne", antwortete Tommy und straffte unbewusst die Schultern, als hätte er einen offiziellen Befehl erhalten. Eine Haltung, die er als Jugendlicher in Harrys Garten nie besessen hatte. Ein Jugendlicher - das war er noch immer. Aber der Krieg hatte ihm all die Schwerelosigkeit geraubt.

Das Mädchen mit den Locken ließ ihren Blick lächelnd zwischen Harry und ihrem Verlobten schweifen, bevor sie sagte: "Ich werde dir das Zimmer zurecht machen." Ein Hauchen, dem ein kleiner Kuss auf die Wange folgte, bevor sie mit federleichten Schritten zur Tür schritt. Kurz bevor sie aus dem Raum verschwand, blieb sie mit der Hand auf der Türklinke stehen und warf einen Blick zurück. Harry sah sie an, leicht irritiert, als sie ein kleines, beruhigendes Lächeln auflegte, das nicht ihrem Tommy galt, sondern ihm: "Er ist nicht dabei." Die einzigen Worte. Sie deutete mit einem Nicken auf den Tisch. "Er ist nicht dabei", sagte sie wieder und als Harry verstand - die Zeitung, die Liste der gefallenen Soldaten - war sie bereits verschwunden und ihre raschen Schritte polterten in den ersten Stock.

Für einen Moment vergaß Harry die Anwesenheit von Tommy. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, jegliche Anspannung verschwand in Sekunden und er seufzte. Seufzte laut und aus vollem Herzen, während er die Handflächen flach auf die bedruckten Seiten legte und zur Ruhe kam. Bis er sich seines Besuchers wieder bewusst wusste, der ihm gegenüber Platz genommen hatte. Und dem ernsten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. So fremd, zu dem Mann, der er Sekunden zuvor noch gewesen war. Der beschwingte Verlobte, der von der Front zurückgekehrt war, war weg. Tommys Blick war bohrend und als er den Mund öffnete und plötzlich von ihm sprach, spürte Harry, wie sein Herz einen Augenblick aussetzte.

"Haben Sie kürzlich Post von Eggsy bekommen?", fragte Tommy. Etwas in seiner gedrungenen Stimme machte Harry unruhig.

"Gary?", fragte er, weil er wusste, dass ihn nur seine engsten Freunde so nannten und das war er, zumindest für die Leute in der Umgebung, nicht. "Gary Unwin von nebenan?" Sein Herz schlug so schnell und laut, dass er fürchtete, es würde seine gespielte Ahnungslosigkeit verraten. "Er hat mir nie persönlich geschrieben", sagte er. Lüge, flammte das Wort in seinem Kopf auf. "Aber ich glaube, seine Mutter hat kürzlich Post erhalten. Ich bin mir nicht sicher." Das stimmte. Er hatte es aufgegeben, Mrs. Unwin zu belagern, um Briefe zu lesen, die nicht für ihn waren.

"Nein, ich meine, ob _Sie_ Briefe erhalten haben." Tommy knetete seine Mütze zwischen den Händen.

Harry stieß ein irritiertes Lachen aus. "Tommy, ich habe dir doch ge-"

Schnell, schneidend und leise: "Ich weiß davon." Er beugte sich näher über den Tisch, als würde jeden Moment eine Verschwörung beginnen. Harry gab sich weiterhin ahnungslos.

"Wovon?"

"Von", Tommy zögerte, "von Ihnen beiden." Es war ihm sichtlich unangenehm. "Ich habe von den Briefen erfahren."

"Hat er -"

"Nein, nein", sagte Tommy und schüttelte heftig den Kopf, "er hat sie mir nicht gezeigt. Er hat sie niemandem gezeigt. Also." Er hielt inne, aber der hohe Klang seiner Stimme hatte bereits verraten, dass etwas nicht stimmte. "Nicht freiwillig", sagte er, die Mütze zwischen den Fingern. "Aber sie wurden bei der Zensur abgefangen. Das hab' ich mitbekommen."

"Ich denke, ich verstehe nicht, was du mir sagen möchtest, Tommy. Es waren nur ein paar Briefe seiner Mutter, in denen ich ihm von ein paar Romanen erzählt habe. Ich wüsste nicht, was daran verfänglich ist, um das Interesse der Zensur zu wecken." Er versuchte es, so ruhig wie möglich zu halten, aber als er die Brille abnahm, zitterte seine Hand.

"Nicht diese Briefe", sagte Tommy mit Nachdruck und seine viel zu großen Ohren wurden rot. Er wollte es nicht in den Mund nehmen. Dieses Wort. Er druckste weiter herum. "Die privaten Briefe."

"Tommy, es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst." Ein falsches Wort und Tommy könnte ihn, wieso auch immer, der Polizei melden und Harry Hart würde ein Leben im Gefängnis fristen. Oder an seinem Stigma zugrunde gehen, das ihn zu einem Geächteten machen würde. Sollte der Bursche ihn erpressen wollen, würde er es ihm nicht so einfach machen und gleich am Köder anbeißen. Aber er verteufelte sich, dass er dem Hausmädchen in seinem Kummer zu viel anvertraut hatte. Vielleicht steckte sie auch in der Sache mit drin und die beiden planten, ihm das letzte Geld abzunehmen und sich abzusetzen. Er traute es ihr nicht zu, dazu vertraute er ihr zu sehr. Aber der Krieg hatte bereits aus so manchem Heiligen ein Monster gemacht.

"Sie - Sie müssen nicht - Ich meine, ich habe nicht - ich bin nicht - ich ..." Er machte den Mund zu. "Ich verurteile Sie nicht."

"Ich wüsste nicht, was es da zu verurteilen gibt", sagte Harry und er begann, die Zeitung zusammenzufalten, um seinen Händen beschäftigt zu geben und die klirrende Stille mit Geräuschen zu füllen.

"Nein, bitte -"

Harry schnitt ihm das Wort ab: "Tommy, ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, von welchen Briefen zu sprichst."

"Nein, Mr. Hart, bitte. Sie müssen mir zuhören", sagte der junge Soldat und seine Stimme überschlug sich. "Sie dürfen ihm nicht länger schreiben. Die Briefe wurden von der Zensur abgefangen und es gibt eine Ermittlung gegen Eggsy."

"Was -" Ein Wort, mehr kam ihm nicht über die Lippen. Harry war mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt, die Zeitung noch immer zwischen den Handflächen. Seine Augen waren auf Tommy gerichtet, seiner einzigen Verbindung zu dem Jungen. Diesem dämlichen Jungen, der in den Krieg gezogen war. "Eine Ermittlung", sagte der Brite mit den grauen Schläfen nach einer kurzen Pause. Er legte die Zeitung zurück auf den Tisch und griff nach seiner Brille. Seine Fingerspitzen griffen sie am Bügel und langsam und mit mechanischen Bewegungen zog er sie von seinem Nasenrücken. Harry legte sie nicht ab. Er behielt sie in der rechten Hand und umschloss sie mit seinen Fingern. Spürte das kühle Glas, das sich gegen seine Haut schmiegte und leise knackste.

Er spürte, wie er zu zerbrechen begann. Innerlich. Stück für Stück. "Eine Ermittlung", er sagte es erneut. Dieses Mal anders. Schwerer. Denn er begann zu verstehen. Das Schweigen des Jungen. Seine indirekte Bitte, Harry möge ihm nicht länger schreiben. Eggsy hatte dem Ende seiner Karriere im Militär ins Auge geblickt und einen Hilfeschrei nach Hause geschickt. Eine Bitte, zu verhindern, dass das Schlimmste eintraf, das ihn neben dem Tod treffen konnte. Verpackt in Worte, die Harry nicht hatte deuten können. Die für ihn nur Zeichen des Vergessens waren. So oft hatte er sie gelesen, nie hatte er daran gedacht, wieso der Junge sie geschrieben hatte. Er hatte nur an sich gedacht. Den alten Mann, der nicht in den Krieg gezogen war und nun vergessen wurde.

Eggsy hatte ihn gebeten, keine Briefe mehr zu schicken. Und er hatte ihm ein Geständnis und ein Meer an Erinnerungen geschickt, das ihn geradewegs ins Gefängnis befördern würde. Dass allem ein Ende setzen würde.

Eine Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, bei der sogar der kleinste Atemzug schmerzte. "Eine Ermittlung." Atemloses Flüstern. Er legte den Kopf ein Stück in den Nacken und schnappte nach Luft.

"Mr. Hart?" Tommy war auf den Beinen, noch bevor Harry die Hand blind nach dem Soldaten ausstrecken konnte. "Mr. Hart, alles in Ordnung?"

_Nein._

"Geht es Ihnen gut?" Die Stimme des Soldaten klang besorgt und schrill. Er spürte, wie sich die kräftigen Hände in seinen Unterarm bohrten - er konnte sich nicht erinnern, aufgestanden zu sein, aber plötzlich war Tommy an seiner Seite und stützte ihn. Er schrie nach seiner Verlobten - Helena; er hatte sie immer 'das Mädchen' genannt, sein Lockenkopf - und bevor Harry endgültig zu Boden stürzte, wurde alles schwarz und die Farben der Welt verblassten.

* * *

Es war Abend, als er die warme Teetasse an seine Lippen führte. Wie ein Kind, beäugt von zwei Augenpaaren, die zusammen noch jünger waren, als er in diesem Moment. "Verbrennen Sie sich nicht, er ist frisch gebrüht", sagte Helena mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Sollte er doch. Alles verbrennen und den Schmerz mit Schmerz bekämpfen. Er ließ das heiße Getränk seine Kehle hinablaufen, ehe er die Tasse zurück auf den Nachttisch stellte und zu Tommy blickte. Noch immer in seiner Soldatenuniform wirkte er mit einem Mal unglaublich jung. Die Uniform schien ihm plötzlich zu groß, als er nach vorne gebeugt auf dem Stuhl zu Harry aufblickte, die Unterarme auf den Oberschenkeln abgestürzt.

"Was können die Folgen einer solchen Ermittlung sein?", fragte er, räuspernd und setzte sich langsam im Bett auf. Das Mädchen mit den Locken war schnell an seiner Seite und rückte ein Kissen an seinem Rücken zurecht. Er hasste es, so bemuttert zu werden - vor allem von einem Kind - aber er war zu erschöpft, um zu widersprechen.

"Das weiß ich nicht", sagte Tommy und an der Art, wie er seinem Blick standhielt, wusste er, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. "Er wird von der Front abgezogen, das in jedem Fall. Er wird nie wieder einen militärischen Posten annehmen. Er -" Tommy sah zu Helena, Helena schüttelte vage den Kopf. Als sie bemerkte, dass Harry die Bewegung gesehen hatte, blickte sie beschämt weg.

"Sag es mir", forderte Harry leise, aber mit Nachdruck.

"Es sind nur Gerüchte, eigentlich sollte ich es gar nicht erwähnen." Wieder war die Mütze in seinen Händen und wurde weichgeknetet. "Angeblich haben sie vor ein paar Monaten einen erwischt", _einen_ , er konnte es nicht sagen, "also mit einem anderen und ... ich weiß nicht, ob es eine Ermittlung gab, aber er wurde umgehend nach London geschickt und soll seitdem in einem Sanatorium sein." Natürlich. Es war krank. Was sie zerfraß, war keine Liebe, es war eine Krankheit. Es war so einfach.

"In einem Sanatorium", wiederholte Harry ohne jegliche Emotionen. Menschen wie er - man fand sie wie Monster in Zellen oder wie Wahnsinnige in abgeschlossenen Räumen. Eggsy hatte keines dieser Schicksale verdient. Nicht der Junge. Nicht er. "Ich habe ihm einen Brief geschrieben", sagte er nach einer Weile; offen für jede Strafe, die ihn ereilen könnte, wenn die Wahrheit falsche Ohren erreichte. "Vor zwei Wochen. Es war die erste Nachricht seit mehreren Wochen, die ich persönlich an ihn geschrieben habe und sie war voll von ..." Er verstummte. _Dingen, die ihn vernichten werden._ "Er hat seitdem nicht mehr geschrieben", Harry schluckte schwer. "Nicht einmal seiner Mutter. Was ist, wenn -"

"Nein, Mr. Hart", sagte Tommy schnell. "Ich habe ihn vor einer Woche gesehen. Er ist am Leben, es geht ihm gut. Aber es gab scheinbar eine undichte Stelle unter den zuständigen Offizieren oder bei einem der Soldaten, die für die Zensur zuständig sind. Das Gerücht verbreitet sich. Nur dadurch habe ich davon erfahren. Es macht die Runde. Er hat es nicht leicht, aber er ist am Leben." Es schwebte in der Luft wie Staubpartikel, aber niemand sprach es aus: noch.

Harry ließ sich nach vorne sacken, zitternd eine Hand abwehrend nach rechts ausgestreckt - _nein_ \- als er bemerkte, wie Helena zu ihm kommen und ihm Halt geben wollte. Er wollte nicht berührt werden. Keinen Trost. Er war es nicht, der getröstet werden musste. Er hatte ein Leben ruiniert. Murmelnd bat er darum, alleine gelassen zu werden und sie verließen den Raum wortlos.

Es war ein einziger Griff in die Schublade seines Nachtkästchens und er hatte die Waffe in der Hand. Eine kleine Pistole, die trotz ihrer Größe ein unerwartetes Gewicht in seiner rechten Hand darstellte. Eggsy hatte sie ihm am Tag seiner Abreise gegeben. "Ich weiß, du bist eine wandelnde Katastrophe mit einer Waffe in der Hand", dieser funkelnde Spott in den Augen, die sich mit einem Mal verdunkelten, als er weitersprach, "aber für den Fall ... für den Fall, dass sich etwas ändert und der Krieg auch hierher kommt: versprich mir, dass du alles tust, um meine Familie zu beschützen, Harry."

Der Lauf der Waffe in seinem Mund schmeckte nach Rost und Kälte. Lag schwer auf seiner Zunge und presste sich gegen seinen Gaumen, als er schluckte und sich im Bett zurücklehnte. Ein frischer Lufthauch drang durch die undichten Fenster ins Zimmer und kitzelte ihn im Nacken. Harrys Hände hatten aufgehört, zu zittern. Er schloss die Augen und dachte an Eggsy.

* * *

Harry Hart durchlebte die nächsten Tage wie in einem Zustand unter Wasser. Die Geräusche waren dumpf, die Bewegungen zäh und schwerfällig. Ganz gleich, wie sehr er sich anstrengte, er konnte sich nicht befreien. Als wäre nicht er es, sondern ein fremder Beobachter aus der Ferne, sah er dabei zu, wie Helena und Tommy sich in einem kleinen Kreis aus zurückgelassenen Frauen, Bediensteten und Bauern das Ja-Wort gaben. Stand wie ein Geist am Rand, als das Haus mit Lichtern, Leben und Gelächter gefüllt war. Verharrte teilnahmslos, als Tommy zurück an die Front ging und eines der Hausmädchen zu laut in seiner Gegenwart schimpfte, dass es eine Schande war, dass ein guter Mann wie Tommy in den Krieg geschickt wurde, während nutzlose Alte weiterhin in ihrem Luxus lebten. Tagsüber saß er oft Stunden in seinem Garten, eines der wenigen Bücher, die er nicht verbrannt hatte, im Schoss, aber er las kein einziges Wort. An keinem dieser Tage.

Es waren drei Tage nach Tommys Abschied, drei Tage nur, als das Telegramm kam. Harry hörte Helenas erstickten Schrei aus dem Erdgeschoss. Noch bevor er nach unten ging, warf er einen Blick aus dem Fenster in den Hof: es war der Postbote mit einem Telegramm in der Hand. Geschriebene, persönliche Briefe waren die einzigen Wege der Kommunikation gewesen. In all den Wochen und Monaten. Ein Telegramm trug eine andere Handschrift.

Er ging nach unten und fand das Mädchen auf allen Vieren im Flur. Das tränenüberströmte Gesicht der geschlossenen Haustür zugewandt. Sie zitterte, als würden fremde Mächte sie schütteln und an ihr zerren. Sie weinte so sehr, dass ihr Mund offen war, zu einer Fratze verzerrt, aber kein Laut hervorkam. Nur ein ersticktes Schnappen nach Luft. Im Vorbeigehen strich er ihr über den Kopf, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Er würde bei ihr sein, wenn die Nachricht käme und ihr beistehen, wie sie ihm in dieser Zeit beigestanden hatte.

Harrys Schritte endeten auf der Türschwelle. Am Rande des Hof stand das Fahrrad des Postboten, aber der Junge war nicht zu sehen, dabei hätte er die Haustür längst erreichen müssen. Der Bote war nicht hier. Er war nicht hier, weil seine Nachricht nicht für dieses Haus bestimmt war. Harrys Blick glitt zur Seite, streifte über den wilden Garten von Mrs. Unwin hinweg. Er sah die offene Tür. Den Postboten, der den Rückweg mit angezogenen Schultern antrat. Die Frau mit dem Telegramm in der Hand. Der Laut purer Verzweiflung, den sie ausstieß. Ein Schrei, wie er ihn noch nie gehört hatte und sich ihm tief unter die Haut grub.

Eine Mutter, die ihr Kind verloren hatte.

Harry Hart legte den Kopf in den Nacken und öffnete die Lippen. Er atmete aus, ließ jede Luft aus seinen Lungen weichen. Der Himmel über ihm war blau. Keine einzige Wolke. Es war warm. Viel zu warm. Die Luft fühlte sich klebrig auf der Haut an; ein feiner Schweißfilm auf der Oberlippe, der schimmerte, als er seinen Mund wieder schloss und auch den Augen jeden Blick nach oben verwährte. 

_”Wenn ich zurückkomme”, lachte Eggsy mit leuchtenden Augen, “dann mit einer Hand voll Auszeichnungen und der König selbst”, er wedelte aufgeregt mit der Hand in der Luft herum und stolperte dabei beinahe über eine Wurzel im Wald, “der KÖNIG höchstpersönlich wird mir für meine Dienste an der Front danken!”_

_”Oh, Eggsy.” Harry hielt zwischen den Bäumen an und beobachtete den überdrehten Jungen mit einem breiten Lächeln. Melancholie auf der Zunge, wie ein schlechter Geschmack. “Komm unbeschadet zurück und ich mache dich zu einem König in meinem eigenen Haus.”_

_Eggsy drehte sich mit erröteten Wangen um. Das dunkelblonde Haar klebte ihm in dicken Strähnen auf der Stirn. “Heißt das, du machst dann alles, was ich möchte?”_

_Harrys Lächeln wurde breiter. “Alles.”_

_”Ich werde auch auf eine Krone bestehen, Harry, ich hoffe, das ist dir klar”, sagte Eggsy, kam näher und küsste ihn. Harrys Herz setzte für einen Moment aus. Überschlug sich. Jagte ihm neues Leben ein. Noch nie hatte er sich so lebendig gefühlt, wie in den Stunden an der Seite des Jungen._

_Als sich ihre Lippen voneinander trennten, fanden sich ihre Blicke. ”Oh, das könnte ein bisschen kompliziert werden, mein lieber Eggsy”, versuchte Harry mit ernster Stimme zu antworten. Aber kaum fügte er ein “Lass mich sehen, was ich machen kann” hinzu, brach Eggsy in schallendes Gelächter aus und er stimmte mitein. Der Junge hatte ihm bereits wieder den Rücken zugewandt und stapfte tiefer in den Wald. Hörte nicht mehr hin, als Harry flüsterte: “Komm nur unbeschadet zurück …”_

Harrys Finger an seiner linken Hand zuckte. Irgendetwas schlang sich um seinen Brustkorb. Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich, als er die Augen wieder öffnete. "Ich möchte, dass du die Laken wäscht und später in der Sonne trocknest", sagte er vollkommen ruhig, als er sich umdrehte und an Helena vorbeiging. Er mochte den Geruch eines perfekten Tages an seiner Wäsche. Die Wärme haftete eine ganze Nacht in den Fasern, machte sie knisternd und weich. "Ich danke dir, Helena. Und nun entschuldige mich”, er schritt den Flur entlang, “ich muss dringend nach den Rosen sehen. Ich fürchte, ich habe sie in letzter Zeit zu sehr vernachlässigt."

Die Augen des Mädchens folgten ihm, als er durch die angelehnte Tür nach draußen schritt. Der Garten war gefüllt mit Gerüchen und Geräuschen. Insekten summten und zierpten, ein leichter Sommerwind brachte die Blätter der Birken zum Singen. Die Blumen blühten, ließen den Garten wie einen ausgeschütteten Malkasten wirken. An jedem Winkel andere Farben und Formen. Leben in seiner schönsten Form. Vergänglich wie ein Herz.

_Harrys Augenbrauen schnellten empor, als er von seinem Buch aufblickte. Eggsy Unwin stand nackt - vollkommen nackt - in der kleinen Eisenwanne, in der die Mägde die Wäsche reinigten. Der Körper eines jungen Gottes, wie ihn wohl ein jeder von Harrys liebsten Autoren beschrieben hätte. Nicht makellos, aber schön. Und vollkommen entblößt. In seinem Garten._

_”Gütiger Gott”, sagte Harry und warf einen kurzen Blick zur Tür, die ins Haus führte, um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand etwas mitbekam. “Hast du deinen Verstand jetzt komplett verloren? Zieh dir etwas an, bevor dich jemand sieht.”_

_Eggsy legte ein theatralisch, nachdenkliches Gesicht auf, das er binnen weniger Sekunden verwarf. “Ähm, nein”, sagte er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen, bevor er versuchte, in der Wanne Platz zu finden. Das Wasser schwappte über den Rand und erschlug die umstehenden Blumen mit einem schweren Schwall._

_Harry legte das Buch nieder und war - seufzend und wütend - auf den Beinen. “Könntest du **bitte** zumindest darauf achten, meine Blumen nicht zu ertränken? Sie gehen ein, wenn sie zu viel Wasser abbekommen. Ich will deinetwegen nicht Monate mit ihrer Aufzucht verschwendet haben.”_

_”Du nimmst mich auf den Arm”, sagte Eggsy und kommentierte Harrys grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck mit einem Lachen. “Verflucht, Harry. Das sind nur Blumen. Die sterben ohnehin in ein paar Wochen. Dieser Moment hier - der bleibt. In deiner Erinnerung. Und jetzt …”, er streckte die Hand in Harrys Richtung, “... reich mir bitte die Gießkanne.”_

Der Wind blätterte durch die Spitzen der Zeitung, die - mit einem kleinen Stein erschwert - auf dem Tisch vor dem Haus lag. Harry nahm seine Lesebrille ab und legte sie ab. Bettete sie auf einer weiteren Liste mit Gefallenen, in der er heute Morgen Eggsys Namen gesucht und nicht gefunden hatte. Sie hatte ihm Hoffnung gegeben. Und Hoffnung hatte ihn angreifbar gemacht. Er spürte, wie das weiche Erdreich nachgab, als er einen Fuß in den Garten setze. Seinen heiligen Garten, in dem er Eggsy mehr als einmal dabei erwischt hatte, wie er eine Blume gepflückt hatte. _”Für dich, Harry.”_ Er hatte sich nie bei ihm bedankt. Ihn immer wieder mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen gescholten. Das Lächeln, das ihm die Blume auf dem Kopfkissen am nächsten Morgen auf die Lippen gezaubert hatte, wenn Eggsy sich noch vor Sonnenaufgang nach Hause geschlichen hatte - der Junge hatte es nie gesehen.

Harry atmete ein, füllte seine Lungen mit dem Duft der Blumen um ihn herum. Es war so friedlich. So _falsch_. Und schließlich hörte er ihr Schreien und Weinen. All das Leid, vor dem er sich hatte verstecken wollen, der Wind trug es zu ihm und riss ihn mit aller Macht zurück in die Realität. Ein stechender Schmerz schoss durch seinen linken Arm. Da war es wieder: das Gefühl, als würde sich etwas auf seine Brust legen. Harry fasste sich ans Herz, als seine Beine bereits einknickten. Er konnte den Sturz nicht mehr verhindern; sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht länger. Als er fiel, fiel er in das Bett aus Blumen. Eggsys Atem warm an seinem Ohr: “Für dich, Harry.”

* * *

Ein gebrochenes Herz - das waren Helenas Worte in den Tagen nach dem Vorfall im Garten gewesen. “Sie müssen mehr auf sich aufpassen”, sagte sie, wann immer sie in sein Zimmer kam und unter Vorwänden diese und jene Arbeiten erledigte. Er wusste, dass sie ihn ungern alleine ließ und er war ihr für jede Störung dankbar, durch die er nicht länger alleine mit seinen Gedanken war. Der Arzt hatte ihm Ruhe aufgetragen, aber sie hielt sich nicht daran und versuchte sein Zimmer mit Geschwätz und Worten zu füllen, wann immer sie eine freie Minute fand. Als sie drei Tage nach Eggsys Tod in sein Zimmer gestolpert kam und zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von ein paar Stunden die Fenster putzte, wusste er, dass er nicht vollkommen alleine in diesem Leben war.

Es dauerte neun Tage, bis der Postbote erneut kam. Mit einem Paket auf den Unterarmen gebettet, das für Mrs. Unwin bestimmt war. Braunes Papier. Raschelndes, braunes Papier, das ihr aufkommendes Schluchzen bei jeder Bewegung zerschnitt. Ihr Körper bebte, als sie die Uniform sah. Die Uniform ihres Sohns; das Einzige, was ihr nach seinem Tod blieb. Sie wollte den Raum verlassen, das Haus und nie wieder zurückkehren, aber: Eggsy. Es war alles, was sie noch von ihm hatte. Ein Teil, der von ihm zu ihr zurückgekommen war. Der Nachhause gekommen war, wie er es immer wieder in seinen Briefen versprochen hatte. Sie streckte die rechte Hand aus, schob das Papier zur Seite und ließ den Stoff in ihre Handfläche gleiten. Zog ihn langsam an sich heran, als befände er sich noch immer an ihrem Sohn. 

Stunden saß sie damit im Arm auf dem Boden ihrer Küche, den Hinterkopf gegen die Tischkante gelehnt und die Fingerspitzen tief in die steife Wolle gegraben. Erst als es vor den Fenstern dunkel wurde, bemerkte sie ein seltsames Geräusch in der Uniform, die sie noch immer fest an ihre Brust gepresst hielt. Mrs. Unwin durchsuchte die Taschen - ohne Erfolg. Erst als sie die Naht am Innenfutter der Uniform mit einem Messer löste - zitternd und ungeschickt - und hineingriff, spürte sie die scharfen Kanten einer Hand voll Briefe. Michelle Unwin schob die Uniform auf den Boden und breitete die dreckigen, mehrmals gefalteten Botschaften in ihrem Schoß aus. Ein paar davon waren für Eggsy und offensichtlich nie abgeschickt worden. Alle anderen endeten mit den gleichen Worten, Brief für Brief: _In ewiger Liebe, Harry_.

* * *

Sie kamen in der Nacht, als alle schliefen.

Polternde Schritte auf dem Kies vor dem Haus. Hasserfülltes Murmeln. Berstendes Holz, als die Tür von kräftigen Schultern aufgerammt wurde. Es waren die Mägde, die als Erste vom Lärm geweckt wurden. Bevor Helena aus der Küche rennen konnte, um nachzusehen, was los war, packte sie eine andere Magd. “Die sind nicht wegen uns da”, sagte eine der Frauen und eine andere verschloss die Küche mit verschrecktem Gesichtsausdruck. “Ihr müsst keine Angst haben”, sagte die gleiche Frau, die Helena noch immer festhielt. “Sie tun uns nichts. Die sind nicht wegen uns da.” Das Mädchen mit dem Lockenkopf versuchte sich mit aller Macht zu befreien, als sie hörte, wie die Stufen ächzten und sich die Männerstimmen entfernten. Je mehr sie kämpfte, umso mehr hielt man sie zurück.

Harry Hart kämpfte nicht, als ihn Männer aus dem Bett zerrten und wie Abfall auf den Boden stießen. Er fluchte, rieb sich das Handgelenk, auf das er gefallen war und verlangte nach einer Erklärung. Keiner der Fremden gab ihm eine Antwort. In einem Halbkreis standen sie um ihn herum, nur vom Mondlicht erhellt, das ins Zimmer fiel. Fünf Gestalten, mit dem gleichen, starren Gesichtsausdruck. Für einen Moment dachte Harry an eine Szene aus Poes Geschichten. Mysterien und schauerliche Gestalten fanden hier jedoch keinen Platz. Er sah in die Gesichter der Männer und fand in ihren Augen all die Antworten, die er brauchte, um zu verstehen. Er kämpfte nicht. Ließ zu, dass sie ihn mit groben, gewaltsamen Griffen vom Boden hoben und aus dem Haus schleiften. Er wusste, wieso sie gekommen war. 

“Die Guten”, sagte einer der Männer plötzlich, drehte sich um und spuckte Harry ins Gesicht, “die Guten, die sterben für unser Land an der Front und die kranken Perversen bleiben zurück und vergiften alles, was noch da ist.” 

Harry sagte nichts. Erst als er sah, dass sie ihn in den Wald brachten, begann er zu weinen. Einer der Männer - allesamt nur noch Schatten - schlug ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht und schrie ihn an, still zu sein. Er konnte nicht. Harry schmeckte das Blut, das ihm aus der Nase in den Mund lief, als er die zitternden Lippen bewegte und zu flehen begann: “Nicht den Wald, bitte nicht in den Wald.” Der Ort, an dem er Eggsy lieben gelernt hatte.

“In den Wald, ja!”, sagte einer laut und packte ihn am Kinn. “Genau in _den_ Wald! Du denkst wohl, wir wissen nicht, dass du da drin deinen kranken Dingen nachgegangen bist? Wir haben deine widerlichen Briefe gelesen, mit denen du den kleinen Gary in den Selbstmord getrieben hast. Hast ihn ganz wirr im Kopf gemacht. Wolltest wohl, dass er genau so pervers wird, wie du.” Harry schrie auf, als ihn ein Fuß im Rücken traf und eine Welle des Schmerzes durch seine Wirbelsäule schoss. “Aber Gary … Der kleine Gary”, Luft wurde mit einem zischenden Laut eingesogen. “Hat sich lieber das Hirn wegschießen lassen, bevor er wieder von dir belästigt geworden wäre.”

Selbstmord.

“Nein”, sagte Harry. “Er ist im Kampf gefallen, er -” Er hatte nie mit Mrs. Unwin gesprochen, kannte kein einziges Detail zu Eggsys Tod. Selbstmord. Harry keuchte, versuchte ein Schluchzen hinunterzuschlucken. _Du hast mir versprochen, dass du zu mir zurückkommst, Eggsy._

Hinter ihm würgte jemand, als würde alleine Harrys Anwesenheit dafür ausreichen, sich schlecht zu fühlen. Ein anderer zischte: “Eine Sünde ist das. Und Gott verlangt von uns, dass wir sie ausmerzen, bevor sie unsere Kinder vergiftet und uns allen Unheil und Schande bringt.” Passagen aus der Bibel wurden zitiert. Alle aus dem Kontext gerissen, aber je dramatischer sie waren, umso besser waren sie. Je mehr Blut verlangt wurde, umso mehr gemurmelten Zuspruch erhielten sie. Mittlerweile hatten sich die Männer in Rage geredet und ließen beim weiteren Weg durch den Wald eine Reihe von Hasstiraden fallen. Ihre schwieligen Hände und Finger krallten sich in seinen Oberarm und schleiften ihn über den Waldboden. Sie achteten nicht länger auf Harrys Schluchzen. Tränen, wie Brotkrumen auf dem Waldboden. Spuren, die innerhalb eines Herzschlags verschwunden waren.

Schließlich stießen sie ohne Vorwarnung wieder auf den Boden. Harry versuchte den Sturz abzufangen, schürfte sich aber nur die Handflächen auf und schlug mit dem Kinn auf. Seine Zähne knackten, der Geschmack von Blut wurde intensiver. Kleine Steine und Äste bohrten sich in seine Haut, als er sich abstützte und aufrichten wollte. Aber die kräftigen Hände waren schneller auf seinen Schultern, als er reagieren konnte. Kein einziges Mal hatte er sich gewehrt. Sich erniedrigen, schlagen und beschimpfen lassen. Selbst in dem Moment, als er den Strick um seinen Hals spürte, versuchte er jeden Drang nach Überleben niederzukämpfen. “Für dich gibt es nur die Hölle”, gedrungene Worte an seinem Ohr, bevor sich der Strick zuzog.

Er hatte den Tod verdient. Auf ihn gewartet, seit er von Eggsys Tod gewusst hatte. Aber Harry hatte ihn sich nie so vorgestellt. Umgeben von Menschen, die ihn hassten und verabscheuten. Er hörte ihr fernes Jubeln, als der Strick ihn langsam auf die Beine zog und er den Mund aufriss und nach Luft schnappte. Jemand lachte, als er sich zu seiner vollen Größe streckte und zitternd auf die Zehenspitzen stellte. Doch sie zogen weiter. Weiter und weiter. 

Sie gaben ihm keinen schnellen Tod. Sie wollten, dass er litt.

In der Sekunde, als seine Füße den Halt auf dem Boden verloren und ein weiterer Schub ihn höher zog, flog Harrys Blick durch die Gestalten, die ihn beim Sterben zusahen. Er spürte, wie sein Körper zuckte, sich aufbäumte und gegen den Tod kämpfte. Die Lungen nach Sauerstoff schrien und er langsam erstickte. Erbarmen - er suchte nach Erbarmen in den Gesichtern der Männer und fand es nicht. 

Plötzlich nahm er einen Schatten hinter den Männern wahr. Es war das Letzte, das er sah und es war alles, was er gewollt hatte: Ein junger Mann in Uniform, der zu ihm aufsah und seinem Blick mit Aufrichtigkeit und Zärtlichkeit begegnete. _Eggsy._ Lächelnd und golden im Mondlicht. So voller Leben. Funkelnde Augen und tiefe Grübchen in den Wangen. Er drehte ein Vergissmeinnicht zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und blickte für einen Moment beschämt zu Boden. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er seinen Mut wieder zusammengenommen hatte. 

Dieser Wald war ihre Heimat gewesen. Hier hatte alles begonnen. Hier würde alles enden. Eggsy streckte ihm die hellblauen Blumen entgegen und flüsterte: “Für dich, Harry.”

Und Harry Hart lächelte.


End file.
